emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7580/7581 (9th August 2016)
Plot It's the morning of Zak and Joanie's wedding, and Zak has breakfast in the café to cure his hangover. Priya asks Rakesh to chase up the insurance company again as she's fed up of all the bad feeling between themselves and the Bartons. Zak is surprised to learn he fell into a bush and made a fool of himself at his stag do. 'Ellie' continues to taunt Belle about Zak's wedding, suggesting when he marries Joanie, her dad will want nothing to do with her. Chrissie once again asks Lachlan to put the shooting behind them, but Lachlan explains there is nowhere he can go without being reminded, and even Andy is sending visiting orders. Chrissie insists they need to look like they are supporting Andy through everything, but Lachlan refuses to visit Andy, and suggests he goes to an adventure camp instead. David receives his decree nisi in the post and proposes to Tracy yet again. Pierce invites Rhona out to dinner, but Rhona is preoccupied with it being her and Paddy's fourth wedding anniversary. Pierce asks Rakesh if he has given James and Emma their deposit back yet, reminding him of the threat of legal action. Joanie admits to worse for wear Kerry that Zak called her Lisa last night. Lachlan tries to persuade Chrissie to allow him to go on the adventure park, and refuses to visit Andy in prison. Rakesh approaches Chrissie, suggesting she pay him directly for Andy's defense, but Chrissie dashes his plan when she tells him she's already sent the payment to his firm. Pierce reveals to Rhona that he took £6,000 off Rakesh in a poker game. David asks Leyla to start planning his wedding to Tracy, despite Tracy not agreeing to marry him yet. Leyla reluctantly agrees. The Dingles prepare for the wedding in the pub when Joanie appears. Zak apologises for being drunk the previous night, and calls himself the happiest man in the world because of Joanie. Lawrence returns home from hospital and makes digs towards Lachlan, adamant that he should be let off scot-free. Lawrence cannot believe Chrissie is considering sending Lachlan to summer camp after what he has done. Kerry tries to whiten Amelia's fake tan, leaving Belle and Joanie alone to get ready. Rakesh offers to help Rishi with the factory VAT returns. Lawrence protests that what Lachlan did was wrong on so many levels, and he shouldn't be rewarded for it, but Chrissie tries to defend her son's actions. Tracy admits she is tempted to accept David's proposal, but still doesn't say yes. Priya bumps into Rhona in the shop, and is shocked to learn how much Rakesh lost gambling. Kerry and Amelia return to Dale Head, where Belle explains Joanie went all funny and left. Lachlan feels guilty as he listens in to Victoria worrying about Andy. She insists despite her brother's past, he didn't attempt to kill Lawrence. Kerry tells Dan that Joanie has disappeared, which is overheard by Charity, who announces it to the pub. Lisa finds Joanie outside Wishing Well Cottage wanting to talk. Zak is devastated when Kerry reveals he called Joanie, Lisa last night. Victoria interrogates Lachlan about the shooting. Priya confronts Rakesh about the money he lost playing poker, although Rakesh lies that the insurance company has cleared their payment. Victoria approaches Rakesh and asks him about how he is getting on with Andy's case. Zak desperately phones Joanie and insists he didn't mean what he said last night, as it's her he wants. The Dingles split up to look for Joanie. Meanwhile, Lisa and Joanie have a drink and talk at Wishing Well. Joanie reveals Belle has admitted it was her who poured wine on her dress, but she also said that Zak could never love her like she did Lisa. Lisa tells Joanie that Belle ruining her dress doesn't change the fact that she and Zak are together now. Joanie suggests to Lisa that Zak is still in love with her. Lisa admits she does miss Zak, but doesn't want him back, despite Joanie insisting that one word from Lisa, and she'll walk out of both their lives for good. Rishi hands over the factory banking details and passwords to Rakesh. Chrissie and Lachlan visit Andy, and Lachlan tells Andy he knows he didn't do it, which arouses Andy's suspicions, questioning if he knows who was really responsible for Lawrence's shooting. After a fight breaks out between other prisoners, Lachlan makes his excuses to leave. Tracy looks over a picture of her and her dad on holiday in 1998, just before her dad walked out. Lisa tells Joanie that Zak chose her. Outside the church, Zak worries about Joanie's no show, but Chas suggests he might have said Lisa's name for a reason. Zak continues to insist Joanie is his future. Lawrence hears Lachlan nearly confessed the truth to Andy. Lachlan apologises to Lawrence, who hugs him and also apologises for his own actions. Zak waits in the church for Joanie, fearing he has been jilted. Joanie turns up to the church, just in the nick of time and asks Zak if they can talk outside. Andy phones Rakesh and tells him Lachlan knows more than he is letting on, so he'll need to do some digging. Zak insists to Joanie he got mixed up when he was drunk, but he wants her. Rakesh visits Andy in prison to question him about his suspicions of Lachlan. Joanie and Zak say their vows as Lisa secretly watches on. Tearful Lisa walks away just as Harriet pronounces Zak and Joanie husband and wife. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *James Barton - Bill Ward *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen, office and living room *David's Shop - Interior and exterior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Farrers Barn - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, dining room and kitchen *HMP Hotten - Visiting room and solicitors room *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave *Cemetery Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes